Stranger
by TuffPaintedRebel
Summary: Based of of Hilary Duff's song Stranger. JILEY I don't own anything. It should be good.Please R&R! three shot! COMPLETE!
1. Stranger

"Hey Miles!" my new boyfriend, Brian, said as he sat at my table at lunch. He kissed me on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Um, I don't know go to a movie or something, I guess." We've only been dating about a week, but he really likes to hang out. I still kinda want to date Jake, but he left for Romania about a month ago and won't be back for another three months.

"Ok, but I was thinking more of coming to my house, my parents are gone for the weekend." Brian likes to get me alone where there's not of anyone else seeing us. That's when it happens, he changes, he'll be all over me one second, but then he'll be mad at me. When we're anywhere where his friends can see us he's really great, he'll hold things for me, he'll hug me, and just be the great boyfriend he's supposed to be. When we're alone, he's different, I just don't know him when we're alone. He doesn't look at me right. He looks at me like I'm the worst person he's ever seen. He even hits me sometimes, and he's tried to rape me a few times too. I would break up with him and tell someone, but he said that if I did he'd kill me.

"But Miley! I thought we were gonna have a sleepover tonight?" my best friend, Lilly, said whining. You see, I told her what Brian does to me, but Brian doesn't know that, and he never will. I secretly winked at Lilly, thanking her for the excuse to get away from Brian.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Brian, is it ok if I hang out with Lilly tonight? You can hang with Oliver." Oliver nodded. He really likes Brian, if he knew the truth he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I guess, are you free tomorrow night?" Brian asked me hopefully.

I have a Hannah concert, what am I supposed to tell him? He doesn't know I'm Hannah. "Well, um, I'm kinda busy all this weekend. I've got family things. Sorry." I cringe expecting to get hit.

"Oh that's ok. Just promise me we can hang out sometime." Oh yeah, I forgot there's people here, he can't hurt me.

"Yeah, meet me at Rico's on Sunday afternoon. Maybe you can give me another surfing lesson?" He's not all bad, I just have to make sure there's other people there. If I can find out why he's like he is maybe I can help him.

Just then the bell rang telling us it was time to go to class. "Ok, see you after school!" He got up and then took my hand helping me up.

"Thank you Brian." I hug him and he kisses my cheek. How is the same person who hits me?

He gently kissed me and then we went our separate ways. "Thanks for the save Lilly! But now you really have to come over. He might call to make sure it wasn't a lie. So can you come over?"

"Yeah, I can. See you during biology Miles!" with that she walked to English while I went to Geometry. I'm dreading seeing Brian after school.

**A/N **love it? hate it? tell me in a review please. based off of Stranger by Hilary Duff.


	2. Breaking up with you

That night, before Lilly came over, I went to Rico's. I was sitting by a tree eating my smoothie when someone came behind me and put their hands over my eyes. "Brian! Stop it!" I laughed because I knew he wouldn't hurt me here.

"I'm not Brian." the voice said. I recognized that voice!

"Jake!" I turned around and hugged him.

"The one and only!" he kissed me but I pulled away. "What's wrong Miles?"

"I can't do this. I'm dating Brian." I cringed because I felt him take his hand away from my cheek. "I'm sorry." I took a few steps back.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes "Miles, he hurts you doesn't he?"

How could he tell? I can't be that obvious. I just silently nodded my head.

"He is so dead!" Jake said to me.

"NO! You can't let him know that you know! You just have to make sure me and him are never alone! That's the only time it happens!" I think he could tell I was scared.

"Miley Faye Stewart, you need to get away from him." He doesn't understand!

"He'll kill me!" I can't do that!" He put a finger to my lips telling me to be quiet.

"Where's your dad?" weird question.

"At my house, why?" Jake took my hand and led me to my house.

"Hey Miles, hey Jake. How was Romania?" my dad asked.

"It was good, but I was wondering if maybe I could stay here for a while?" what? He can't stay here!

"Sure Jake, but why?" NO! Daddy! He can't stay here!

"Well, Miley's boyfriend is hurting her and I want to keep her safe once they break up today" Jake said hinting to me.

"Miley, is this true?" Now I have to come clean, thanks Jake!

"Yea Daddy it is. I'm really scared off him."

"Ok Jake, you can stay here on one condition, you'll sleep on the floor in Miley's room and not on the bed. Ok?" Wow he's ok with this? It must be because Jake was my best friend in Tennessee.

"Agreed." Jake and I went upstairs and Jake handed me the phone. "Call him and tell him."

I dialed the phone and Brian picked it up. "Hi Miley, I thought you were too busy to be with me."

"I am!" I snapped at him.

"Bad idea miss Miley, you don't want to get hurt now do you?" Jake could hear Brian and I say his fists clench.

"We're over Brian!" I was now really scared.

"Oh you did not just say that!"

**A/N: **Uh Oh whats gonna happen? R&R please!!


	3. I Love You Bigger

"Oh but I did! Someone in my life has shown me just how much of a jerk you are and I'm not gonna deal with you again!" I yelled into the phone gaining confidence.

"Whatever. I just dated you for the chase anyway." Brian yelled as he slammed down his phone.

I turned into Jake's open arms crying. "It's ok Miles you made the right decision." I buried my head into Jake's chest. "Miles, you don't need to cry, I'm here for you and I love you way more that that scumbag ever did."

I lifted my head, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Well, yea, I always have. A..a..and if you don't feel the same way, you can just forget I ever said it." Wow, he really loves me! Finally I know that my love for him isn't one sided. He loves me too.

"I don't want to forget Jake. I love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Yea Jake always have and always will." I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This feels so right." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him. "You missed."

"What?"

"Are we dating now or what?" He squeezed my hand.

"If you want to."

"Ok then you missed." He still looked confused. "Do I have to do everything?" I turned and sat on his lap so I was straddling him and grabbed his neck, pulled him closer to me and kissed him full on the lips. "You missed the first time Ego Boy."

"Let me try again Pop Star." He kissed me. He slid his arms around my waist and mine found their way around his neck. I played with his hair a little.

The sparks were flying. I could tell he was the one for me. We pulled apart breathing deeply.

"Now, how about a first date? You, me Rico's in an hour?"

"Aw, you're so cute. Ok. But you need to go downstairs so I can get ready Ego Boy."

"Ok Pop Star." We got up and he kissed me before running downstairs to watch TV with Jackson. A few minutes later he reappeared. "Love ya Babe!"

"Love you bigger Leslie!" I went over to him leaned in for a kiss and smacked him on the head instead. "What did you want? To see me dressing?"

"Miles!"

"Kidding! But I still love you bigger!" I leaned in and this time I really kissed him.

**A/N so thats the end! lol i wanted to try a three shot. tell me if you like!! **


End file.
